Astral
by Somela
Summary: Bella vive entre dos mundos sin darse cuenta mientras que en el bosque una criatura mas peligrosa que los vampiros amenaza al pueblo y solo Bella puede detenrlo. El problema es que no lo sabe.
1. Prefacio

**Ni crepúsculo ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo pertenece a la grandiosa imaginación de Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

Prefacio.

Me encontraba en un obscuro lugar, no se podía distinguir nada a mi alrededor, sin embargo sabia donde me encontraba, era un rincón de mi mente, comencé a caminar mientras trataba de encontrar una razón por la cual hubiera tenido la necesidad de protegerme a mi misma encerrándome en mi mente lo último que podía recordar era un agudo dolor de cabeza, me esforcé por recordar lo que lo había causado y fue como si pudiera ver desde fuera como una extraña criatura me había lanzado contra una pared, seguí avanzando como si fuera en un camino a lo lejos pude ver una luz, me acerque lentamente y fui capaz de distinguir a una persona de espalda, una mujer, tenia cabello castaño y largo recogido, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa de manga larga del mismo color, me acerque más y en ese momento la mujer se dio la vuelta, casi me voy de espaldas.

-Al fin nos vemos.- dijo la chica que tenia frente a mí, en el cuello llevaba el collar que mi abuela me había regalado, instintivamente lleve mis manos al cuello buscando el pequeño pentagrama de plata, efectivamente estaba en su lugar.

-¿Qui-quien e-eres?- logre preguntar.

-No es obvio o acaso estas mas siega de lo que creí- dijo en tono mordaz- Soy tu-


	2. Extraño encuentro

**Ni crepúsculo, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Edward Pov.**

Corría a través del bosque tratando de matar el tiempo antes de regresar a casa, mis hermanos habían decidido celebrar el avernos mudado de nuevo a Forks poniéndose románticos, cosa que por supuesto me resulta bastante molesto e incomodo ya que puedo escuchar sus pensamientos.

Había cazado un par de ciervos pero aun así aun tenía mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a casa.

De repente logre captar el olor a humano proveniente de un lugar no muy lejano, me acerque un poco al lugar y logre escuchar los pensamientos de dos tipos.

Ambos estaban recordando el porqué habían terminando acampando la mitad del bosque, eran dos criminales habían escapado de la policía de Port Angeles, me tense inmediatamente cuando vi en sus mentes el último crimen que habían cometido, habían atacado a una chica para asaltarla y después abusaron de ella pero no conforme con eso la acecinaron.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia, este tipo de hombres es a los que solía darles caza durante los diez años que estuve lejos de Carlisle.

Quería lanzarme sobre ellos, destrozarlos, pero al momento de recordar a Carlisle y a mi familia, me arrepentía de tan solo pensarlo, no quería decepcionar de nuevo al hombre que consideraba mi padre ni hacer sufrir a Esme.

Los sujetos pensaban quedarse por los alrededores de Forks por un tiempo, no podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que causaran más daño.

Me acerque un poco más, lo suficiente para poder ver claramente el improvisado campamento y a los dos tipos sentados frente a una fogata.

De pronto sentí una presencia que se acercaba al lugar, era extraño no había escuchado sus pensamientos ni tampoco me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo muy cerca del lugar ¿sería compañero suyo?

La presencia se fue acercando mas hasta llegar al borde del pequeño claro donde se encontraba el "campamento", solo podía ver una silueta a pesar de mis sentidos vampíricos a demás de que el viento soplaba en sentido contrario a donde me encontraba y no me llegaba su olor así que me sería imposible identificarlo.

Los dos tipos no se habían percatado de la presencia, la presencia dio un paso al frente acercándose más al borde con luz, al dar el paso rompió una rama que estaba en el piso y puedo apostar que lo hizo a propósito para alertar a los sujetos. Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron por el sonido y se levantaron de golpe para ver que lo había causado.

-¿Quién anda allí?- pregunto uno de ellos en dirección de donde había salido el ruido, la sombra avanzo al frente y al fin pude ver de quien se trataba.

Era una chica joven, delgada y de estatura media, su cabello era castaño y estaba recogido en una coleta, vestía jeans negros y una blusa de manga larga del mismo color, su piel era pálida y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes obscuros. Llegue a pensar por un momento que tal vez podría ser alguien como yo pero cuando puse atención escuche los tranquilos latidos de su corazón.

¿Pero qué hacia aquí? Estaba en peligro, esos hombres podrían dañarla, no podía permitir eso. Los pensamientos de esos tipos se volvieron asquerosos cuando procesaron la imagen que tenían frente suyo.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo uno

-¿Estas perdida preciosa?- esos pensamientos me estaban volviendo loco.

-Ustedes ya han causado suficiente daño en Port Angeles, no dejare que hagan lo mismo en Forks-Dijo, su voz sonaba firme pero sin demostrar emoción alguna, me pareció un sonido muy bello.

-Y quien piensa detenernos, acaso tu niñita, no eres nadie para decir eso- se burlo uno de los tipos.

-Idiotas- dijo en el mismo tono, pareció suficiente para que ellos decidieran atacarla, uno de los tipos se abalanzo contra ella, cuando iba a intervenir todo paso muy rápido, de alguna manera la joven esquivo al hombre y lo derribo de un codazo en la nuca, el otro tipo tardo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo avanzo hasta ella con el fin de golpearla, cuando ella lo tubo lo suficientemente cerca lo golpeo en la nariz y le propino un rodillazo en el estomago, todo sucedió demasiado rápido incluso para mi, los golpes debieron ser muy fuertes ya que eso basto para que los dos sujetos quedaran inconscientes.

Volví a prestar atención al suave latido de su corazón y me sorprendí al escucharlo tan tranquilo como cuando llego.

Vi como sacaba una soga de entre las cosas de los criminales y comenzaba a atarlos cuidadosamente, uno de los tipos despertó cuando había terminado.

-¿Qué haces? No pensaras dejarnos aquí ¿verdad?- dijo cuando vio que ella se alejaba.

-No se preocupen, alguien los encontrara… o algo- cuando dijo eso dirigió la vista al lugar en el que me encontraba como si supiera que yo estaba allí.

Para cuando la chica se alejo del lugar estaba en completo shock ¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Quién era esa joven? Y lo más importante ¿Qué era?

Me aleje del lugar, no me importaba lo que les pasara a ese par, por mi que se los comiera un oso.

Me dirigí a mi casa con mi mente aun ocupada por las imágenes de lo que había pasado, estaba confundido y todavía me preguntaba si había sido real, al entrar a mi casa ni siquiera me percate de que todos se encontraban en la sala.

-Edward estas bien, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- apenas fui consiente cuando Esme me abrazo, parecía preocupada.

-¿Por qué no habría de estar bien solo fui a cazar?- dije mirando a mi madre a los ojos tratando de tranquilizarla sus pensamientos eran confusos, para eso con los míos ya era suficiente.

-Alice vio como tu futuro desaparecía- explico Carlisle. – ¿Podrías decirnos si te ha pasado algo?- toda mi familia me veían preocupados y no entendía porque, al mirarme a través de sus mentes pude ver la razón, mi mirada era completamente ausente, tanto que hasta a mi me dio escalofríos.

-No ha pasado nada ya les dije que solo fui a cazar- no podía decirles de la chica, no me creerían además de que no me parecía correcto quizá la joven se esté ocultando.

-Hijo es obvio que algo ha pasado, cuéntanos por favor- suplico mi madre.

Me di cuenta que poco a poco la realidad iba regresando a mí, Alice parecía confundida y seguía buscando en mi futuro, Jasper trataba de descifrar mis emociones sin éxito alguno y Emmett y Rosalie mantenían una expresión seria. Vi de nuevo en sus mentes y mi expresión parecía más recobrada. Decidí contarles una verdad a medias para dejarlos tranquilos.

-Mientras cazaba encontré a los causantes de los ataques en Por Angeles- Escuche un pequeño jadeo proveniente de mi madre y vi como cubría su boca, rápidamente su mente y la de Carlisle viajaron a mi época de rebeldía. –Los dos están atados en algún lugar del bosque- dije simplemente.

-¿Fuiste tú quien los capturo Edward?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-No, cuando los encontré ya estaban así-

-Ve a cambiarte Edward, es hora de ir a la escuela, no querrás llegar tarde el primer día de clases ¿verdad hermanito?- dijo Alice alegremente.

Fui a cambiarme como dijo mi hermana, estaba bloqueando su mente pero mejor no preguntarle que había visto, después de todo me salvo del interrogatorio de mis padres, esperaba que dejaran pasar el tema.

Cuando baje todos me estaban esperando en el auto, aunque todos tenían uno propio habíamos acordado ir en el mío por ser el menos ostentoso, yo creo que aun así llamara la atención en un lugar como este.

"No creas que te has salvado Edward después tendrás que explicarme lo que paso, me has dado un buen susto". Me dijo Alice en su mente cuando entraba al auto.

Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que paso, decidí en contestarle y ella lo vio, estaba preocupada pero decidió que era mejor no seguir preguntando.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos a la oficina principal para buscar nuestros horarios, Jasper se encontraba un poco intranquilo con la idea de tener a tanto humano cerca.

Entramos a la oficina, una mujer pelirroja se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, solo basto que concentrara su vista en nosotros para que sus pensamientos comenzaran a tornarse verdaderamente incómodos. Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando me miro a mi.

"Que pasa Edward, te noto extraño" me dijo Jasper en su mente.

-No pasa nada es solo que los pensamientos de la mujer me están poniendo nervioso- Dije tan bajo para que ningún humano pudiera escuchar.

-Eddie tiene una nueva admiradora- Como siempre Emmett molestando por cualquier tontería, le gruñí, la secretaria no se había dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña conversación.

Alice le pidió los horarios de nuestras clases y la secretaria se los entrego, según los pensamientos de la mujer seriamos la novedad en el pueblo, el nuevo chisme de Forks.

Después de ese pensamiento su mente volvió a sus perturbadoras fantasías. "concéntrate, demasiado joven, demasiado joven" se reprendía así misma. Hice una nota mental de no volver a esta oficina.

Bien, a empezar de nuevo.- suspire mientras me dirigía al aula donde sería mi primera clase.


	3. Nuevos alumnos

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **

Corría por el bosque tenía que llegar pronto a casa, si Charlie se despertaba y no me encontraba en mi habitación se volvería loco y yo estaría en problemas, estaba frente a mi casa a punto de llegar…

**Isabella Pov.**

-ISABELLA-

- AAAAH- El grito de mi padre había hecho que me callera de la cama.

-ISABELLA SE TE HARA TARDE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA.- volvió a gritar desde la cocina.

-YA VOY PAPÁ- grite de vuelta, de nuevo había tenido otro de esos extraños sueños, al menos en este no habían estado las extrañas criaturas que suelen aparecer en ellos.

Recogí mis cosas para meterme a bañar, me sentía un poco cansada pero no le di importancia, de seguro debí haber estado dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche.

Cuando termine de bañarme, me vestí con mi ropa de costumbre, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga grande y un suéter que me quedaba flojo, peine mi cabello y lo deje suelto, regrese a mi habitación y me puse mis tenis, vi en el escritorio el collar que me regalo mi abuela y por un momento considere si debía ponérmelo, decidí no hacerlo, guarde el pequeño pentagrama de plata en el cajón del escritorio, era extraño, normalmente suele estar guardad allí y no recuerdo haberlo sacado.

Tome mi mochila y baje para encontrarme con Charlie.

-¿De nuevo te caíste de la cama?- pregunto Charlie medio burlándose, estaba sentando en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor leyendo el periódico.

-No te rías que si me caí fue por culpa de tus gritos papá- le reclame, el solo rio más fuerte, deje mis cosas en la mesa y fui al refrigerador por la leche para servirme un vaso.

-¿No piensas desayunar?- Pregunto Charlie cuando vio que solo me tomaba el vaso de leche.

-No tengo hambre- dije mientras apoyaba mi mano derecha en el respaldo de un de las sillas.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano hija?- Pregunto preocupado, no había notado que mis nudillos estaban morados.

-Probablemente me golpee cuando me caí de la cama- dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia, siempre resultaba con heridas que no recordaba haberme hecho, bostece involuntariamente.

-Pareces cansada, ¿dormiste bien anoche?- Genial Charlie se había puesto observador hoy.

-Sí, me fui a dormir temprano y dormí de corrido- Últimamente sentía como si no fuera así, me despertaba completamente cansada como si toda la noche me la hubiera pasado corriendo.

-Sera mejor que te cuides, podrías enfermarte- Charlie me advirtió.

-No te preocupes papá, estoy bien- Le dije para tranquilizarlo. –Nos vemos luego- Me despedí, salí de la casa y subí a la vieja camioneta, regalo de Charlie, para irme a la escuela.

Como todas las mañanas en Forks había una pequeña llovizna, todavía me pregunto de donde saque la brillante idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de dejar el soleado Phoenix y mudarme al pueblo más lluvioso de estaos unidos.

Llegué a la escuela con tiempo suficiente para encontrar un buen lugar de estacionamiento, cuando baje de la camioneta vi algo que normalmente no estaba aquí, se trataba de un volvo plateado que parecía ser demasiado llamativo para un lugar donde la mayoría de los autos eran modelos antiguos o de segunda mano.

En cuanto entre a la escuela Jessica Stanley me intercepto para ponerme al tanto de la nueva novedad en Forks, al parecer había cinco nuevos estudiantes y todos eran hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen, un doctor recién transferido al hospital de Forks.

La verdad es que a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara o lo que dejara de pasar en esta escuela, técnicamente no tenía amigos, la única razón por la cual Stanley solía hablarme era cuando no podía resistir el impulso de divulgar un chisme.

-¿Me estas escuchando Isabella?- Pregunto con la voz un poco chillona.

-Sí, si te escucho, los hijos del nuevo Dr. etc.…- Puede que no me gustaran los chismes pero no quería ser mal educada, aunque ella no fuera precisamente el mejor ejemplo de educación.

-Pues te decía que los nuevos alumnos son todos muy guapos, las chicas son hermosas y los chicos parecen verdaderos modelos- Decía entusiasmada mi acompañante, mientras yo sacaba los libros de mi casillero, gracias adiós la campana anuncio el principio de las clases y pude escaparme de la interminable charla de Jessica.

Cuando llegue a al salón el profesor aun no había entrado, me dirigí a mi asiento pero como era de costumbre me cerraron el paso antes de poder llegar a él.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Newton?- dije fríamente sin ver a los ojos al que se encargaba de hacerme miserable la estancia en la escuela.

-déjame ver ¿Qué podría querer yo de una rata de biblioteca como tú?- Fingió pensarlo unos momentos.

-¿Mientras lo piensas podrías moverte y dejarme pasar?- murmure.

-Ho, claro que si señorita, pase usted- dijo burlándose mientras se hacia un lado y hacia un ademan con las manos. Cuando pase por su lado me metió el pie y no pude evitar caer de rodillas frente a toda la clase.

–Miren a la reina de la torpeza ¿de nuevo visitando el suelo Isabella?- Dijo Lauren, escuche varias risas alrededor mientras me ponía de pie, sin decir nada tome mi lugar, este tipo de cosas solían pasarme todo el tiempo desde que llegue así que podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Afortunadamente para mí el profesor llego evitando que Newton y Mallory siguiera con sus brillantes comentarios.

-Bien, jóvenes su atención por favor- llamo el profesor.-A partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, espero que sepan comportarse- dijo mientras hacia una seña para que entrara, cuando el nuevo alumno cruzo la puerta todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

**Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer.**


	4. Miradas

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Isabella Pov.**

-Bien, jóvenes su atención por favor- llamo el profesor.-A partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, espero que sepan comportarse- dijo mientras hacia una seña para que entrara, cuando el nuevo alumno cruzo la puerta todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Por la puerta entro una pequeña chica, tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

-Ella es la señorita Cullen, acaba de mudarse hace poco y espero que hagan que se sienta cómoda aquí.- dijo al profesor tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos que estaban babeando el escritorio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la pequeña, su vos parecían campanillas, se pudo escuchar un suspiro general de los chicos mientras las chicas la miraban con envidia.

El profesor le indico un asiento libre un par de lugares detrás de mí, ella se dirigió a donde le indicaron. Cuando paso por mi lado inexplicablemente me tense, ella se detuvo casi al mismo instante mientras tenia la mirada fija y distante.

-Algún problema señorita Cullen- Pregunto el profesor al ver que seguía de pie, eso pareció hacerla reaccionar.

-No, no pasa nada profesor- rápidamente avanzo y tomo su lugar.

Por alguna razón no pude estar tranquila el resto de la clase. Cuando el timbre sonó tome mis cosas y me di cuenta que la chica nueva me observaba con el seño fruncido, genial, pensé sarcástica, ni siquiera la conozco y creo que ya tengo un nuevo problema.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase rogando por no encontrarme con Newton de nuevo.

Desde que llegue a Forks él se había dedicado a joderme la vida, al principio se acerco a mí con intenciones de ser mi "amigo", según él, durante los siguientes días adquirió las características de un golden retriever siguiéndome a todos lados, al cabo de unas semanas pensando que había caído ante sus encantos de niño bonito me invito a salir, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando lo rechace, trate de ser amable al hacerlo pero aun así su orgullo de hombre estaba herido, Mallory era otra historia, ella se comportaba de esa manera conmigo debido a mi indeseada popularidad entre los chicos del instituto durante de los primeros días, afortunadamente los chicos habían perdido el interés en mi después de que Newton empezó a molestarme.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo fui a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa de siempre, era una de las mesas más alejadas y de las que solían mantenerse solas, nunca nadie me notaba y me gustaba el que por un momento me dejaran tranquila, saque mi libro favorito de mi mochila y comencé leerlo mientras mordía la manzana que había traído conmigo, por alguna razón comencé a sentirme incomoda, era una sensación muy similar a la que había tenido antes, levante un poco la vista por sobre el libro y fue cuando los vi.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida.

Eran dos chicas y tres chicos. Entre ello se encontraba la chica nueva de mi clase, cuando los vi entendí porque me sentía incomoda, tanto la pequeña como uno de los chicos me veían fijamente, mi vista se quedo en los ojos del chico, por alguna razón su mirada me ponía nerviosa, el chico rubio que estaba entre ellos pareció decirles algo en voz baja y ellos desviaron la vista.

El timbre de sonó y recogí mis cosas para ir a mi siguiente clase, biología.

Fui la primera al llegar al salón, lo que quería decir que no corría riesgo de que Newton me hiciera caer frente a todos de nuevo ya que desgraciada mente también compartía esta clase con él,

Cuando todos entraron el profesor venia tras ellos, cuando comenzó a hablar sentí un deja vu de mi primera clase.

-Hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero- dijo, por un momento pensé que se trataría de la misma chica, cuando entro creo que todas las féminas del grupo aguantaron la respiración, se trataba del chico que me había estado observando durante el almuerzo.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- se presento y todas las chicas soltaron el aire que había estado conteniendo, mientras que los chicos, en especial Newton, tenían una mirada acecina.

El profesor busco donde se sentara, no era muy difícil, yo era la única que no tenia compañero de mesa así que le ordeno que se sentara a mi lado. Cuando tomo el lugar mire de reojo como se tensaba y apretaba los puños, de cerca no parecía tan delgado como me había parecido, no era tan musculoso como los otros chicos que lo acompañaban pero sin duda era bastante fuerte.

"Aléjate, sal de ahí" escuche dentro de mi cabeza, solté un jadeo de sorpresa ante eso. Edward me miro de reojo por mi brusco cambio. "Aléjate, es peligroso" Escuche de nuevo, si bien muchos pensaban que no estaba del todo cuerda e allí su confirmación, ahora escuchaba voces, bueno en realidad solo una vos y esta se parecía mucho la mía solo que con un tono de autoridad que yo no tenía.

La clase se estaba volviendo eterna, Edward parecía ni siquiera respirar y yo ya estaba casi tan tensa como él, los nervios y la incomodidad de antes se habían vuelto mil veces peor, si la clase no terminaba pronto terminaría sufriendo un colapso. "Aléjate" seguía escuchando en mi cabeza, pero si al principio no había podido moverme por la sorpresa, menos ahora.

Escuche un pequeño crujido a mi lado y de reojo vi como Edward sostenía firmemente el borde de la mesa. "ALEJATE DE ALLI AHORA" me grito la voz. El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase y Edward Cullen salió corriendo. Yo me quede ahí paralizada y sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido, con cuidado me levante de mi lugar, ya el salón estaba vacío, salí del salón con dirección al estacionamiento, mi siguiente clase era deportes y si en mis cinco sentidos me era imposible salir ilesa no quiero saber cómo terminaría ahora, lo que menos me apetecía era terminar en urgencias.

Salí del estacionamiento en mi camioneta y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue me fui directo a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada mis ojos se cerraron, mientras me dejaba llevar por el sueño unos profundos ojos dorados se hicieron presentes en mi mente, unos ojos que poco a poco se iban obscureciendo hasta tornarse negros, "cuídate de los ojos negros" dijo la voz que había escuchado antes, en ese momento caí rendida ante el cansancio.


	5. Que eres

**Ni crepúsculo o sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Algunas partes de este capítulo han sido tomadas textualmente de sol de media noche.**

**E. Pov**

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir.

El instituto.

¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término "purgatorio"? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El haber cursado la preparatoria cientos de veces no había ayudado en lo absoluto a acostumbrarme al tedio de escuchar las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

Para cuando la hora del almuerzo llego yo ya estaba muriéndome del aburrimiento, los profesores de ahora ya no saben dar una buena clase, a la mayora ya no le importaba que los alumnos aprendieran realmente, solo les importaba recibir su sueldo.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río.

Sólo hay cuatro voces que bloqueo por una cuestión de cortesía: las de mi familia, mis dos hermanos y mis dos hermanas, quienes están tan acostumbrados a la ausencia de intimidad en mi presencia que rara vez se dan cuenta. A pesar de ello, les concedo toda la privacidad posible. Procuro no escucharlos si puedo evitarlo.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, claro, pero aún así... me entero de cosas.

Rosalie pensaba en ella misma, como de costumbre. Había captado su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeaba en su propia perfección. La mente de Rosalie era un charco poco profundo de escasas sorpresas, no puedo decir que caía en el estereotipo de rubia idiota, pero sí que era vanidosa.

Emmett estaba planeando hacerle una broma a Jasper en venganza de una apuesta que perdió en su contra, siempre he creído que su mente es bastante infantil, hasta que comienza a pensar en su esposa, lo que lo hace que sus pensamientos sean tan transparentes y fáciles de leer.

Por otro lado los pensamientos de Jasper estaban concentrados en no matar a nadie, su don de sentir las emociones y su falta de autocontrol eran factores que a veces lo convertían en alguien bastante impredecible, por suerte su mente se concentro en el hecho de que Alice aun no apareciera y eso le distrajo bastante de los humanos a su alrededor, a decir verdad yo también estaba un poco extrañado de que la pequeña no hubiera aparecido, a cada instituto donde íbamos nos esperaba en la entrada de la cafetería y nos hacia entrar juntos para darle un toque dramático, según ella, a nuestra entrada, al parecer eso hacia un poco más misteriosa a la fumilla Cullen-Hale.

Trate de localizar sus pensamientos buscando por los alrededores, cuando los encontré su mente estaba hecha un torbellino de confusión, por un momento me recordó a mi esta mañana, de un momento a otro entro a la cafetería y se dirigió a nuestra mesa tan rápido como la velocidad humana se lo permitía.

Se sentó y paso sus dedos por sus sienes como si le doliera la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?- Pregunto su esposo al sentir lo alterada que estaba yo aun trataba de entender el enredo que había en su mente.

-Ella es lo que me pasa- Dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño al otro lado del salón.

-¿Qué tiene la chica?- Pregunte, Emmett y Rosalie también había puesto atención a la conversación.

-Tuve la primera clase con ella y al pasar a su lado tuve una visión- Explico.

-Eso no es raro Alice tu siempre tienes visiones- Señalo Emmett. Alice siempre estaba al pendiente de nuestro futuro y el de los estudiantes para evitar incidentes.

-Eso no es lo raro, lo raro es el tipo de visión, primero la vi y al segundo desapareció, la vi llegando a su casa y quedarse dormida después desapareció, luego vuelve y desaparece de nuevo, toda la clase vi su futuro ir y venir, además no puedo ver más allá del futuro inmediato- Dijo con tono serio, ambos miramos fijamente a la chica, me concentre en ella y note que no escuchaba nada proveniente de ella, era como si no hubiera nadie en ese lugar, la chica levanto la vista del libro que leía y nuestras miradas se encontraron, por un momento me pareció haberla visto antes pero no identificaba donde.

-Edward, la estas poniendo nerviosa- Me dijo Jasper, aparte la vista sin saber aun porque me parecía familiar, descarte haberla visto antes de ser así lo recordaría, un vampiro no olvida las cosas fácilmente.

-Viste algo que te gustara hermanito- Molesto Emmett y Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca por insinuar que a mi podría gustarme una humana.

De reojo pude ver como levantaba sus cosas y salía de la cafetería.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la hora del almuerzo, nos levantamos para ir a nuestras siguientes clases.

-¿Qué sucedió Edward?-Me pregunto Alice cuando íbamos por el pasillo.

-No lo sé, no pude escuchar su mente y por alguna razón creí haberla visto antes- Le dije, aviamos llegado a su salón así que ella tuvo que entrar y yo seguí hasta la clase de bilogía.

Cuando entre al aula, el profesor me presento frente al grupo y un montón de pensamientos femeninos un tanto perturbadores me tomo por asalto, cuando las chicas soltaron el aire que al parecer habían estado conteniendo en forma de suspiro los pensamientos de los hormonados jóvenes se volvieron un tanto molestos y uno de ellos empezó a desearme lo peor ya que según él era el más popular de la escuela.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada al grupo me percate de la presencia de la chica de la cafetería, el profesor me indico que tomara asiento en el único lugar disponible que era alado de ella, pensé que así al menos tendría una forma de investigarla.

Cuando tome mi lugar ella en un acto inconsciente movió su cabello ligeramente hacia mi lado intentando cubrir su rostro con él como si fuera un escudo, ese acto tan inocente causo que una brisa con su aroma me golpeara.

Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.

En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza.

Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta.

Mi cuerpo se tenso preparándose para a atacar, de un momento este salón ya no tenía alumnos si no daños colaterales.

Estaba concentrado pensando una manera de atacarla y deshacerme de los otros 18 humanos cuando un jadeo llamo mi atención, a mi lado la pequeña presa se había tensado y miraba al frente con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, su respiración también había cambiado ligeramente y su piel parecía de un tono mas pálido.

¿Se abría dado cuenta de lo que soy? ¿Sería consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba? ¿Acaso sabía lo que era?

Al poner un poco de atención en su rostro me di cuenta que en efecto la había visto antes, era ella, era la chica que había visto en el bosque, ¿pero qué hacia aquí? Estaba seguro de que se trataba de la misma persona pero lucia bastante diferente, no parecía tan imponente, aunque bien esta apariencia podría ser solo una fachada, pero una fachada para que, que era lo que esta chica tan rara escondía.

No me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar cuando me hundí en mis pensamientos, pero en el momento en que inhale me arrepentí inmediatamente de mi acción pues mi garganta estallo en llamas, su olor era tan delicioso que me hacia agua la boca, mi estomago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed, quería deleitarme con el exquisito vino que corría por sus venas, podía imaginar ese dulce sabor apagando el ardor de mi garganta.

Pero, tenía que detenerme, no podía permitirme ser la causa de un desastre para mi familia, acabábamos de llegar aquí y mis hermanos parecía felices no podía cometer semejante error, no podía ser débil.

Deje de respirar en un intento de aclarar mi mente pero era inútil mi cerebro estaba envenenado con su dulce olor, mi mano estaba aferrada a un extremo de la mesa de laboratorio en un acto inconsciente por mantener un poco el control que me caracterizaba, trate de enfocar mi mente en mi familia, no podía matar a esta chica, si lo hacia decepcionaría a Carlisle y ni que decir del dolor que le causaría a mi madre si cometiera semejante error.

Además esta insignificante chica no iba a destrozar setenta años de un impecable autocontrol solo porque su sangre fuera así de dulce, no iba a caer en este estúpido juego.

Con este nuevo sentimiento de valentía me atreví a inhalar, solo para probar si ya no me resultaba tan doloroso, inmediatamente ese sentimiento de valentía se fue muy lejos cuando de nuevo mi garganta estallo en llamas, por ese descuido mi mano apretó con más fuerza el borde de la mesa haciendo que crujiera, la pequeña presa a mi lado se sobresalto y el timbre anunciando el final de la clase, en ese momento salí corriendo en un intento de huir de mi mismo, del monstruo que hacía décadas había mantenido encerrado.

En busca de un poco de aire fresco me dirigí al estacionamiento, por un momento me pregunte qué habría pasado de no haber ido a cazar el día anterior, con ese pensamiento también llego a mi mente la chica del bosque, creo que mas que necesitar su sangre necesitaba respuestas.

Entre a mi auto y puse un cd de música clásica para relajarme, necesitaba pensar en cómo actuar de ahora en adelante, tendría que tomar precauciones ya que investigarla obviamente implicaría acercarme a ella, no habíamos tenido el mejor primer encuentro, a partir de ahora tendría mucho trabajo si quería descubrir que es lo que era esta chica.

Sin darme cuanta mis hermanos ya se encontraban acercándose al auto, al parecer las clases ya habían terminado.

-¿Que ha pasado Edward?- Pregunto Alice entrando en el lugar del copiloto. "te vi saliendo muy alterado de la clase de biología".

-¿Solo eso viste?- Le pregunte mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

-Sí, acaso hay algo más que debiera haber visto.- Negué con la cabeza, eso significaba que ni siquiera de manera inconsciente había considerado matarla de verdad.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del camino a nuestra casa les pedí a mis hermanos que continuaran a pie, ya que necesitaba hablar con Carlisle.

**Lamento la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo y agradezco los comentarios, alertas y favoritos de los capítulos anteriores.**

**No quiero prometer nada pero tratare de actualizar cada semana o por lo menos cada quince días.**


	6. Confucion

**Ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Al fin Isabella se había quedado dormida, sabía que necesitaba descansar pero tenía que salir, tenía trabajo que hacer y si no terminaba con esto pronto podría haber grandes consecuencias.<p>

Me levante con cuidado y busque mi ropa donde siempre la ponía después de mis salidas al bosque, me puse los lentes oscuros y como aun era de día también una gorra, tome el collar que Isabella había guardado en el cajón del escritorio esta mañana y me lo puse, no debería negarse a usarlo, pensé, este collar podría serle de ayuda pero no puedo obligarla, no hasta que ella me acepte de nuevo.

Abrí la ventana y de un salto me tome de una de las ramas del árbol frente a ella, técnicamente no era necesario que lo hiciera ya que Charlie no se encontraba en casa y podía usar la puerta pero se había vuelto una costumbre hacerlo, baje de un salto y me dirigí al bosque.

Cuando empecé a correr mi mente divagó acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se supone que no debía haber interferido, ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado con esos sujetos? Creí que se convertirían en la cena del vampiro que se encontraba allí pero parece ser que es uno de los chicos del clan que se acaba de mudar.

-AAH, ¿Cómo pude dejar que me vieran?- grite con frustración después de detenerme de golpe, no puedo creer que dejara que alguien me viera y menos un vampiro, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya, ahora viene un aquelarre de vampiros que se instala en Forks y que sabe de mi existencia y para colmo uno de los chicos se interesa en la sangre de Isabella.

Reanude mi carrera por el bosque mientras seguía analizando la nueva situación, pareciera que entre más trato de alejar a Isabella del peligro mas lo encuentra ella por su cuenta. Por lo que se el color de ojos del clan Cullen puedo asegurar que no se alimentan de sangre humana, sin embargo el chico de biología parece sentir cierto agrado por el olor de Isabella, espero que no sea lo que alguna vez Marie me conto sobre las tua cantante o de lo contrario no tendré mucho que hacer más que rezar por que el chico tenga respeto por la vida humana y un buen autocontrol.

No estoy segura de lo que paso con la pequeña pelinegra y tampoco estoy segura de querer saberlo, pero por su mirada sabía que no era sed, suspire, esto solo me complicaría mas las cosas, probablemente cuando regresara a casa de Isabella tendría que realizar un hechizo de protección, si tan solo aceptara utilizar el collar no me pondría las cosas tan difíciles.

De repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos, uno de los tantos troncos del bosque.

-Garras- pensé en voz alta cuando analice las marcas en el tronco, no parecían ser recientes, la criatura que las hizo ya debía estar lejos.

Cuando me preparaba para irme un olor asqueroso me dio de lleno gracias a una brisa, me acerque con cuidado mientras cubría mi nariz con el dorso de mi mano, tirado en el piso había un bulto de carne podrida y huesos, la sangre estaba esparcida alrededor, uno de los arboles había sido derribado y tenía una gran mancha de sangre, al parecer el animal había sido arrojado contra él, un poco más adelante encontré unos cuernos, parece ser que el desafortunado era un venado, era extraño como los depredadores y carroñeros habían preferido dejar que el venado se pudriera en vez de acercarse, supongo la criatura los asusto.

Este ataque no lo hiso para alimentarse, eso no es bueno, quiere decir que está molesto, y si sigue así pronto buscara a sus presas favoritas y eso lo llevara a buscar la forma de salir del bosque, si es que antes no encuentra a algún campista.

Un sonido me sobresalto, la alarma de mi reloj, era hora de volver a casa de Charlie, comencé a correr de regreso, mientras consideraba si debía hablar con el jefe del aquelarre de vampiros para ponerle sobre aviso del peligro en el bosque, después de todo para este entonces ya todo el clan debe estar enterado de lo de anoche.

**Isabella Pov.**

-Isabella, Isabella, despierta- Escuchaba la vos de Charlie mientras sentía como me sacudían ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundida y con voz algo ronca mientras trataba de levantarme, me senté en la cama, Charlie suspiro con lo que me pareció alivio.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, Isabella he notado que desde hace algunos días estas cansada y siempre que llego a casa estas dormida- dijo preocupado, pero después su expresión cambio un poco, ahora parecía molesto -hoy llego y te encuentro prácticamente inconsciente en tu cama y esto en tu escritorio- dijo mostrándome una extraña planta de hojas pequeñas y de un color verde cenizo. -¿Quiero saber qué es esto Isabella?- dijo mientras sacudía la planta frente a mí y me observaba entre preocupado y enojado.

-Yo, yo no sé que es, ni tampoco como llego a mi escritorio- la planta no me resultaba del todo extraña aunque no recordaba haberla traído conmigo.

-No me mientas Isabela de que otro modo pudo haber llegado aquí si tu no la trajiste- ahora sí que estaba alterado.

-Papá, cálmate por favor.- no quería que se alterara innecesariamente, de nuevo su expresión cambio y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Hija, sé que no paso mucho tiempo contigo, pero quiero que sepas que si te pasa algo puedes confiar en mí, me preocupas y es por eso que necesito saber que es esta planta.- de nuevo se veía preocupado, imagino que Charlie creía que esta planta era un tipo de droga o algo así, tome la planta de las manos de Charlie y la lleve a mi nariz en busca de un olor que pudiera identificar, Charlie me miraba de manera cuidadosa sin dejar su preocupación de lado, el olor familiar me trajo algunos recuerdos de cuando era niña, de cuando me quedaba en casa de mi abuela Marie.

-Ya sé que es papá- el miro atento cuando me levante y fui a mi armario para sacar un pequeño y viejo libro de plantas medicinales, un regalo de mi abuela que hacía mucho que no usaba, regrese a la cama mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente. –Lo encontré, mira- le pase el libro en el que mostraba la imagen de la planta que él había encontrado.

-¿Poleo?- Leyó en voz alta.

-Sí, poleo, la abuela solía preparar té con él, con un poco de leche sabe delicioso- dije recordando lo mucho que me gustaba. –Es raro no recuerdo haber visto una planta de poleo por aquí cerca- dije pensativa.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?- Charlie aun no estaba del todo tranquilo.

-Si, debí haberla encontrado y la traje pero como acabo de despertar no lo recordaba- trate de tranquilizarlo pero esa historia ni a mí me engañaría.

-Está bien pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa ¿verdad?- Definitivamente no me había creído pero parecía tranquilo ahora que sabía que la planta era inofensiva.

-¿Quieres que te prepare la cena- dije recordando que no había preparado nada.

-No es necesario, traje pizza, sospechaba que te encontraría durmiendo- medio sonrió y salió de la habitación un poco más relajado, yo por el contrario me sentía bastante intranquila acerca de la procedencia de esta planta.

* * *

><p><strong>POLEO:<br>Planta olorosa que crece en lugares húmedos se utiliza toda la planta de preferencia en estado fresco y en floración. Se puede beber en forma de té para combatir problemas digestivos en general y alteraciones nerviosas. **


End file.
